leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Metronome (move)
Metronome (Japanese: ゆびをふる Wag Finger) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation I. It was TM35 in Generation I. Effect Metronome randomly selects a move and fully executes the attack. An attack called by Metronome in this way counts as the last move used. In Generation I, if Metronome successfully calls or a and has 0 before the move fully executes, in the same manner as the move is called, with full PP Ups applied. A Pokémon will be able to use a move that is disabled if called via Metronome. Because Metronome has normal move priority, a move with higher or lower priority may be executed other than when it normally would. For instance, Metronome may cause to be used after a normal priority move or to be used before a normal priority move. Metronome ignores the effects of and when choosing a Pokémon to target. Metronome will not prioritize any Pokémon to target; it will randomly target any opponent a move is able to target (even if the move has a positive effect, such as ). If the move can only target the field, a team, or the user, it will do so. If Metronome chooses , it can target the user or an ally (in a Single Battle or Rotation Battle it will always target the user). Pokémon that know Metronome are banned from participating in Pokéstar Studio films. In Generation V, if Metronome calls a move the user knows and its user is holding a Choice Band, Choice Specs, or Choice Scarf, the move Metronome called will be locked by the Choice item. Otherwise, Metronome is the locked move. In Generation VII, if Metronome calls a multi-turn move such as or and its user is holding a Choice Band, Choice Specs, or Choice Scarf, the move will activate on the first turn, but will fail and end the move on the next turn. If powered up by a Normalium Z into Z-Metronome, the randomly selected move will become its corresponding Z-Move. If the selected move is a status move, it will not receive its Z-Power effect. Unselectable moves Metronome will not select itself, a Z-Move, or any of the following moves marked with a ✓: |} Description |The user waggles its finger, triggering a move. There is no telling what will happen.}} |Randomly uses any Pokémon move.}} |Waggles a finger to use any Pokémon move at random.}} |Waggles a finger and stimulates the brain into using any move at random.}} |The user waggles a finger and stimulates the brain into randomly using nearly any move.}} |The user waggles a finger and stimulates its brain into randomly using nearly any move.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 31 |31|31 18 }} 1, }} 66 }} 4 |6|5|5|5}} 1, 4 |1, 6|1, 5|1, 5|1, 5}} By By TM By Move Tutor Special move Generation IV }} By Generation II New York City Pokémon Center}} In other games Super Smash Bros. series In Super Smash Bros., if is released from a Poké Ball, it will use Metronome to copy a move done by another Poké Ball Pokémon. It returns in Super Smash Bros. Melee, but its options are reduced to , , and . is another Pokémon in Melee that will use Metronome when released from a Poké Ball. It can call up , , , , or . It reappears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, with replacing Night Shade and replacing Magnitude. Togepi also uses Metronome in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, where its possible effects are now Night Shade, Magnitude, , , and Leech Seed. Description |Randomly looses a move from among all the moves known to Pokémon.}} |Causes the user to unleash a random move drawn from the vast number of moves that Pokémon can know.}} | }} | UNUSED}} |You can use a randomly selected move. Some moves aren't available, so be careful!}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga In the Magical Pokémon Journey manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga In the How I Became a Pokémon Card manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * In the Pokémon anime, has been the most common result of Metronome. * The move's Japanese name refers to the wagging finger associated with the move, implying the user is randomly deciding a move from a list. The move's English name refers to the regular ticks associated with the move, which sound like the device it is named after. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=揮指 |zh_cmn=揮指 / 挥指 揮指功 / 挥指功 彈指功 摇手指 |cs=Metronom |da=Metronom |nl=Metronoom |fi=Metronomi |fr=Métronome |de=Metronom |el=Μετρονόμος Metronómos |it=Metronomo |pl=Metronom |pt_br=Metrônomo (anime, TCG, PS107-present, EToP, The Official Pokémon Handbook) Metronome (PS033) |pt_eu=Metrónomo |ko=손가락흔들기 |no=Metronom |ru=Метроном Metronom |es=Metrónomo |sv=Metronom |vi=Vẫy Ngón Tay }} Category:Moves that call other moves Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Metronom es:Metrónomo fr:Métronome (capacité) it:Metronomo ja:ゆびをふる zh:挥指（招式）